


Welcome home

by AlGhoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, First sin, Gen, Heaven, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Some ficlet for tumblr user who wanted Gadreel being hugged.It's fluff in my own opinion, but probably not the one for others.





	Welcome home

****

\- You are aware of what shall come. Are you still willng to go through with it?

\- Yes, I am, my brother. - Gadreel looked at Lucifer with strong determination in all of his eyes and his halos shined like a crazy diamond. He was the most beautiful thing in the universe at that moment, Lucifer thought.

\- Then we will proceed, - he said, creating a bright red apple out of thin air, acquiring the skin of the snake, starting the final transformation that will change the story forever.

\- Please, come, - Gadreel said, stepping aside from the gates and looking in some other direction. What shall be done will be done. That was the right thing to do, he believed. No matter what.

When giant wings folded around him, Gadreel shrugged a little for it was not expected at all. The wings were warm still, but the hands holding him were cold. They both knew it’s probably their last goodbye. But didn’t matter at all.

\- I will remember you, my brave sentry. - Lucifer whispered in his brother’s ear, slightly tightening the hug for a second.

\- I love you, brother of mine. - Gadreel answered, shining only brighter, on the verge of desperation. - Now go. Just go.

What needs to be done shall be done.

***

Gadreel opened his eyes. It was not the heaven’s cell anymore. At least not the one he exploded himself to death in, just a couple of minutes ago. This one looked different, and yet, something familiar there was. The smell. That one and only smell he hasn’t been able to feel for thousands of years. That one smell, that for a second felt like a mirage inside Sam Winchesters’ body and then disappeared again, like never was. The one that made his heart skip a beat.

\- Brother mine, oh, brother! - greeting sounded ironical, amused even, but also somehow warm and comforting. Gadreel turned. There was his long lost beloved brother, Lucifer, smiling, in the middle of the cell, with arms wide open and eyes flickering like burning coals. - Welcome to your new home, you’re beautiful suicider.

Gadreel fell in his arms with great relief, like those were his last and strongest shelter. And they were. Those were the warmest, the most loving arms he could remember. The most accepting ones. He almost fainted at the feeling of the whole eternity falling down around him. The very essence of the time stopped in that second, allowing that pit-stop for both of them.

\- You’re home now. It’s over. It’s all over. You’re home. It’s done. You’re with us now. You served well; you should rest now. It’s all right. You’re home. You’re home, - Lucifer whispered in his brother’s ear, holding him as tight as he possibly could.

And that was the lonsest second the unviverse ever witnessed and decided not to disturb.


End file.
